PERASAAN YANG SAMA
by TachiUchiha
Summary: Bagaimana Jika Naruto mempunyai perasaan kepada Sasuke dan tanpa Naruto sadari ternyata Sasukepun mempunyai perasaan terhadap dirinya namun karena ego yang terlalu besar hingga perasaan itu terpendam selama 2 tahun... langsung baca aja


**PERASAAN YANG SAMA**

Summary: Bagaimana Jika Naruto mempunyai perasaan kepada Sasuke dan tanpa Naruto sadari ternyata Sasukepun mempunyai perasaan terhadap dirinya namun karena ego yang terlalu besar hingga perasaan itu terpendam selama 2 tahun... langsung baca aja

NaruSasuNaru Always

Disclaimer: om **MASASHI KISHIMOTO©**

Warning:typo dimana-mana/newbie/alur gak jelas/tidak menggunakan EYD/ooc

Happy Reading

SMA konoha salah satu sekolah bergengsi di jepang, bangunannya yang mewah dan megah juga kebersihan yang sangat di jaga memberikan kesan indah untuk siapapun yang melihatnya serta pohon Sakura yang tertanam rapih di setiap sudut dan sisi jalan menuju taman belakan sekolahan, ya sekolahan ini mempunyai taman yang luas yang sengaja di bangun atas keinginan sang kepala sekolah dengan tujuan siswa/siswi bisa betah jika berada di jam sekolah dan bisa rileks sehabis berkutat dengan pelajaran yang mungkin agak sedikit 'rumit', di taman ini terdapan sebuah danau yang jernih dan lumayan dalam, juga beberapa pasang kursi yang di letakan acak namun tetap terlihat rapih, bermacam-macam jenis bunga tumbuh subur di tengah taman yang khusus di sediakan untuk tumbuhan. Benar-benar sekolah elit bukan, anak-anak yang bisa masuk sekolah inipun harus mempunyai kepintaran di atas rata-rata dan kemampuan tersendiri juga anak orang kaya tentunya tapi mungkin hal terakhir bisa kita coret karena SMA konoha ini menyediakan beasiswa untuk anak-anak kurang mampu yang memepunyai otak yang istimewa. Tapi tetap saja tak bisa di pungkiri jika 90% siswa/siswi SMA konoha adalah anak orang kaya di karenakan mereka yang non(baca:kurang mampu) merasa minder.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari yang cerah tepatnya disebuah ruangan kelas yang sepi, Karena bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, Bebarapa siswai berbondong-bondong menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka, atau hanya  
>Sekedar jalan-jalan keluar kelas untuk merilekskan fikiran.<p>

Namun tidak dengan pemeran utama kita, yap siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto, cucu dari Tsunade Senju kepala sekolah di sinih, terlihat Naruto sedang duduk di tempat duduknya Sambil memandang luar jendela yang langsung menghadap taman, tiba tiba seseorang duduk di sampingnya.

**#NarutoPov**

"Memandanginya lagi hm... Naru?" Kata orang itu yang ternyata Gaara sahabatku, aku hanya tersenyum tanpa melirik sama sekali ke arahnya dan masih asik memandang luar jendela. Ah sebenarnya bukan jendelanya atau tamannya yang membuatku tertarik, tapi seseorang, seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku taman dekat pohon sakura sambil membaca buku yg tebalnya minta ampun. Setiap kali melihatnya, jantungku terpompa dua kali lebih cepat, Hatiku damai bagaikan tanpa beban sedikitpun, dan bibirku yang tak henti-hentinya melengkungkan senyum tulus, Oke aku memang lebay, apa kalian berfikir aku sedang jatuh cinta? Kalau iya... akan aku jawab bahwa tebakan kalian 100% BENAR.  
>Iya, aku memang sedang jatuh cinta pada sahabatku, ah lebih tepat aku panggil rivalku, seorang pemuda tampan yang menjadi Prince es sekolah ini, tunggu, pemuda!? yap kalian tak usah kaget, dan pendengaran kalian maih normal ko hehehe, aku jatuh cinta pada seorng laki-laki, heh bahkan di sinih hubungan sesama jenis sudah biasa. Dan jika kalian ingin tau Wali kelasku iruka sensei bahkan punya hubungan khusus dengan guru aneh yg selalu membawa buku mesumnya itu akh... aku membocorkan rahasia lagi ok jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa kalian mau janji? Oke forget it.<p>

Kalian pasti tahukan siapa pemuda yang aku maksud? Yap siapa lagi rivalku di dunia shinobi eh maksudku di dunia ini selain Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda cantik dengan kulit putih porslen yang mulus, hidung mancung, rahang yang tegas, rambut hitam kebiruan seperti pantat ayam (itu fakta Suke), badan yang gagah, walaupun tak segagah dan setinggi aku (narsis), dan ah bibir chery yang menggoda imanku setiap kali berbicara dengannya.

Siapa coba yang tak menginginkannya? Dan dia yang telah membuatku berpindah haluan.  
>Satu pernyataan yg membuat hatiku sakit.. <strong>dia tidak punya pacar<strong>!  
>Heh tidak punya pacr? harusnya aku senang bukan karena itu aku masih punya kesempatan, Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, setiap kali ada cewek ataupun cowok yang nembak, pasti dia bilang "hn..aku sudah menyukai seseorang" huweeeeee demi kriputnya tachi-nii #plak itu bikin Galau semalaman,<br>Sampe sekarang? aku masih penasara siapa yg di sukai suke apa ada yg tau?

"Ruto...naruto...NARUTO!" aku tersadar dari lamunanku.. eh ternyata Gaara masih setia  
>"Eh hehehe ne Gaara gomen gomen" tak enak juga sih sudah berapa lama aku melamun<br>"Hn" Ah sepertinya gaara marah padaku  
>"Nee gaara gomen hehe iya iya please~" aku memasang pupyeyesnojutsuku sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tanganku<p>

"Haah... oke oke lagian kau mengacuhkanku begitu lama melamunkan si prince es itu lagi heh" tepat sasaran kau gaara, hehe kau memang sahabatku  
>"Hehehehe" aku hanya cengengesan<br>"Sudah ku duga"  
>"Ayolah gaara bukannya kau sudah tau kebiasaanku"<p>

"Haah kau gak asik ah, oh iya aku keluar dulu" ucapku langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban gaara  
>"Mau kemana kau naruto... hey sebentar lagi masuk!"<br>"Katakan saja, aku izin sakit "  
>"Hadeeeh kau ini"<p>

**#NarutoPovend**

Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangan Gaara, detik berikutnya gaara hanya menghela nafas dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di tumpuan tangan atas meja. tak tau kah kau Naru, kalau ada hati yang terluka (?).

* * *

><p>Naruto berjalan di lorong koridor dengan santai, Pembawaan yang cool dan kalem mampu membuat para siswi, uke maupun seme (?) Menunjukkan wajah ingin memiliki.<br>Oke oke sedikit info, Naruto adalah ketua ekstrakulikuler karate Do-gojukai di sekolah ini, dan sudah beberapa kali memenangkan pertandingan di tingkat nasional, bahkan sudah di cap sebagai atlit Karate japan termuda, keren bukan? Sebenarnya, hanya di lihat dari perawakannya saja, sudah Bisa kita tebak kalau Naruto itu memang rutin olahraga, dalam arti beladiri.  
>Sudah banyak yang menyatakan perasaan pada Naruto a.k.a nembak, tapi tak ada satupun yang ia terima, karena memang orang yang ia suka bukan salah satu dari mereka, dan tentu saja Naruto menolak mereka dengan baik baik, sehingga mereka bisa memahami dan tak sakit hati, walaupun banyak juga yang sakit hati sih. well, di tolak sama orang yang kita suka oh ralat sama orang yang kita cintai, pasti sakit bukan? Tak segampang itu mengikhlaskannya, Jika iya, berarti kalan sepemikiran dengan ku<p>

**TEEEET! TEEETT! TEEET!**

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat bel masuk berbunyi, tanda pelajaran  
>Selanjutnya akan di mulai, wajahnya terlihat bingung antara kembali ke kelas atau tidak, Naruto memang bukan si smart Sasuke yang tak masalah meninggalkan pelajaran, ah ngomong-ngomong tentang Sasuke Naruto jadi ingin bertemu dengannya.<p>

oke, jadi keputusannya, Naruto akan mencari Sasuke dari pada kembali kekelas, toh pasti pelajaran sudah di mulai beberapa detik yang lalu.  
>Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, langkah Naruto terhenti kembali<br>'Ini kan sudah bel masuk?! Pasti si Teme itu sudah masuk kelas' batin Naruto  
>"Akhg! Bodoh bodoh... hah...lebih baik aku ke uks saja" teriak Naruto frustrasi, Naruto memutar langkahnya menuju ruang uks, dan mulai berjalan dengan santai. Kelas Naruto dan Sasuke berbeda, maka dari itu mereka jarang bertemu (disekolah), Sasuke yang termasuk ber'IQ very very Superior masuk kelas XII A, sedangkan Naruto yang Ah...tak usah di jelaskan masuk XII C. Namun tak ada yang sangka bahwa rumah mereka bertetanggaan (oh no!).<p>

* * *

><p>Di lain tempat.<p>

Sasuke masih asik dengan buku di tangannya, hingga tak menyadari bel masuk sudah berbunyi (sebenarnya apa yang kau baca suke hadeeeh)  
>"Hei uchiha, bel masuk sudah berbunyi, kau mau bolos heh?!" Tegur seorang guru yang mempunyai luka horizontal di hidungnya.<br>"Hn" jawab Sasuke, lalu menutup buku dan pergi meninggalkan taman, berniat memasuki kelas  
>"Hadeeeh anak itu" guru tersebut yg di ketahui bernama umino iruka, sudah tau sifat murid nya yang terkenal irit bicara itu.<p>

**#SasukePov**

Aku menutup bukuku dan berjalan meninggalkan taman, mengabaikan guru Iruka yang sudah mengganggu ketenanganku. Aku benci di ceramahi apa lagi di perintah. aku bejalan di samping lapangan basket yang ramai, karena memang sekarang jadwal mereka Olahraga. Olahraga ya? Aku benci dengan kata itu!, Karena itu selalu mengingatkanku pada temanku yang Dobe, heh! Julukan apa lagi yang pantas untuknya selain itu? Dia memang bodoh, sangat bodoh karena tak menyadari perasaanku selama ini.  
>Dia yang selalu membuat perasaanku aneh saat dekat dengannya, dan sakit saat dia dekat dengan siapapun. Aku tau betul perasaan ini... tapi egoku yang tak mau mengakuinya. Aku takut... nasibku akan sama seperti mereka yang di tolak.<p>

**Duk...Duk...Duk...**

"AAWWAAAAAAAAAAASSS!"

Aku tersadar saat mendengar teriakan seseorang, ku lihat sebuah bola melayang tepat di atas kepalaku. Kaku... badanku terasa kaku untuk sekedar menghindar dari bola itu, aku hanya memejamkan mata, bersiap menerima rasa sakit di kepalaku, semua berasa slowmotion. Hingga aku meraskan tangan seseorang menarik tanganku, melindungi kepalaku dengn memelukku erat dan memutar posisi kami sehingga bola itu mengenai kepalanya.

**Dduk!**

Citrus...? bau ini... aku mengenalnya, ini bau parfum Naruto.  
>Ku buka mataku, dan betapa terkejutnya saat melihatnya tersenyum dengan wajah yg menahan sakit "Kau tidak apa-apa...Suke?" belum sempat aku jawab, tubuhnya oleng, dengan cepat aku menangkap tubuhnya yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran.<br>"Naruto...Naruto..." ku tepuk tepuk kecil pipinya berharap dia cepat sadar dengan ini, Namun semua hanya sia sia, dia tak kunjung sadar juga.

Aku panik, aku benar-benar khawatir, Tak peduli dengan teman-temanku yan heran melihat tingkahku, Aku lagsung menggendong Naruto ala bridalstile dan bergegas menuju UKS.  
>UKS terasa sangat jauh saat ini, padahal hanya melewati 6 kelas dari lapangan dan belok kanan, Ku dobrak pintu UKS tanpa permisi dan langsung membaringkan Naruto di salah satu ranjang paling dekat.<br>"Eh Sasuke...Naruto kenapa?" Tanya dokter sizune, penjaga UKS sekaligus dokter umum  
>"Tolong dia dok. Naruto terkena bola basket"<br>"Hm Baiklah, sebelum itu tenangkan dirimu dulu, Naruto pasti baik baik saja"

Ah benar juga, aku terlalu panik sampai menunjukan ekspresi yang tak seharusnya seorang uchiha perlihatkan, Akhh! Persetan dengan Uchiha, yang penting aku benar-benar khawatir sekarang.  
>"Hn" jawabku sudah bisa mengontrol emosiku.<br>"Dia baik-baik saja, tidak ada retak atau apapun yang membahayakan di kepalanya, dia hanya syok dan kaget" ucapan dokter sizune membuatku lega  
>"Owh iya Sasuke, aku harus kembali ke Rumah Sakit, tolong jaga Naruto dan jangan lupa oles fora (cologne) atau minyak angin di pelipisnya supaya cepat sadar, jaa ne"<br>'Ah, tak kau suruh pun aku akan menjaganya dok' batinku

Dokter Sizune sudah keluar dari uks, menyisakan dua remaja yang berbeda fisik, maupun sifat, Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di kursi dekat ranjang yang Naruto tiduri, meberanikan diri mengusap kepala Naruto dan menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi keningnya.

Hening...

Tak ada yang bersuara kecuali detingan jam di ruangan itu, Sasuke memndang lekat wajah Naruto yang sedang terlelap (pingsan) Ah... Sasuke benci mengakuinya, tapi wajah Naruto benar-benar manis, jika sedang terlelap seprti ini.

'haahh... Rasa ini... perasaan ini lagi' batin Sasuke

"Bodoh, kenapa kau melakukanya?!"

"Kenapa kau tak biarkan saja bola itu mengenai kepalaku!" Sasuke menarik tangannya dari wajah Naruto, lalu berpindah menggenggam tangan Naruto  
>"Kau membuatku khawatir bodoh!"<p>

.

.

.  
>"Maafkan aku"<p>

**DEG!**

eh? wajah Sasuke memucat, Iris shappire yang tadi tertutup kini menampakan keindahannya  
>" se..sejak kapan kau sadar?" Tanya sasuke gugup<br>Sedangkan Naruto hanya menampakan senyum lima jarinya

-tbc-

* * *

><p>yosh! Minna gomen kalau masih kependekan hehehe<p>

sebenarnya ini pernah aku post di grup (fb) tp aku kembangin lagi #garukgarukpala jadi ya seperti ini jadinya =D

oke mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^


End file.
